


D'outre-tombe

by Alaiya



Series: Une deuxième chance : next generation [5]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Community: 31_jours, Gen, Next-Gen, Sequel, Talking To Dead People, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nombre de morts errent dans le Sanctuaire, dans le sillage des vivants qui n'en ont nulle conscience. Parfois, cependant, il s'en trouve qui les voient. Qui les entendent. Et qui s'en passeraient bien. En général.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D'outre-tombe

**Author's Note:**

> **Jour/Thème** : 15 septembre (2007) – fantôme  
>  **Disclaimer** : Masami Kurumada  
>  **Note** : UDC!verse – Séquelle – se déroule aux alentours de 2009, soit 5 ans après la fin d’UDC. Sybil appartient à [LittleBakemono](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBakemono/pseuds/LittleBakemono). Écrit à l'occasion du mois d'août 2015.

La femme était toujours là, silencieuse et glissant d’un pas muet dans le sillage du Capricorne qui ne la voyait pas. Elle restait debout dans un coin de la pièce, parfaitement immobile, son regard étroit et sombre posé sur l’Espagnol sans jamais en dériver, quoi qu’il dît ou fît, qu’il demeurât sans bouger, plongé dans un livre, ou qu’il s’éclipsât avec le Cancer dans les quartiers privés de ce dernier.

Au début, Sybil n’avait pas su tout de suite de qu’il s’agissait. Autant la cohorte, certes chaque jour un peu plus clairsemée bien que toujours remuante, qui accompagnait son maître partout où il allait avait cessé de l’étonner depuis longtemps, autant cette femme seule, grande et mince et dont la blancheur du cou était tranchée de part en part d’une mince ligne bleuâtre, n’avait de cesse de l’intriguer.

La jeune adolescente savait qu’elle ne devait pas leur parler, à aucun d’entre eux. Ils n’attendaient que cette occasion et après, il lui devenait très difficile, voire impossible de s’en débarrasser. La dernière fois, elle avait dû se résoudre à escorter l’un d’entre eux jusqu’à l’extrême bord du Puits – en dépit de l’interdiction que son maître lui avait fait de s’y rendre seule – pour qu’il y sautât et cessât, par la même occasion, de l’importuner en permanence. Mais ce à quoi elle s’était résolue cette fois-là ne pouvait pas se reproduire trop souvent sous peine d’alerter le chevalier du Cancer qui se sentirait obligé de renforcer la surveillance de ses faits et gestes. Alors elle avait pris l’habitude au moins de se taire, au mieux de les ignorer tous autant qu’ils étaient tandis qu’elle les voyait aller et venir partout dans le Sanctuaire, leurs pas dans ceux des vivants qui ne les laissaient pas partir.

Et parce que Sybil savait _pourquoi_ ils restaient là, elle se surprenait à entretenir une curiosité dévorante à l’égard du compagnon de son maître. Qui était cette femme ? Qui était-elle _pour lui_? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Et pourquoi Shura la retenait-il ?

Aussi silencieuse que les chats dont elle avait peuplé le quatrième temple, elle s’ingéniait à se trouver là aussi souvent que possible dès que le Capricorne en passait le seuil et à roder dans les environs l’air de rien, mais jamais bien loin de la femme qui ne semblait pas lui prêter la moindre attention. Et petit à petit, elle avait fini par s’en rapprocher, presque à la toucher, et assez du reste pour intercepter son regard éteint.

La ressemblance lui avait alors sauté à la figure avec un telle vigueur qu’elle en avait frémi, s’attirant par la même un coup d’œil inquisiteur de son maître qui n’avait duré que le temps pour elle de se recomposer son attitude habituelle, la tête rentrée dans les épaules et les mains enfoncées dans les larges poches de son sweat-shirt. Face à elle, le sosie de Shura : même front haut, même lèvres fines et sévères, même nez long et droit et surtout, surtout, cette même obscurité en lieu et place des iris qui faisait passer le brun le plus sombre pour un puits de lumière.

L’apparition avait ouvert la bouche, sur le point de prononcer des mots qui cependant ne surgirent pas, ni même n’imprimèrent leur vibration dans le cosmos de la jeune fille pourtant pleinement à l’écoute. Savait-elle, avait-elle compris que Sybil ne pourrait rien lui répondre qui ne fût surpris par son maître à quelques pas de là ? A moins qu’il ne se fût agi de ne pas être remarqué par Shura dont le dos tourné les ignorait, toutes les deux.

Sa mère, sa sœur ? Le cerveau de la jeune apprentie tournait à peine régime tandis qu’elle s’efforçait de graver dans sa mémoire chaque détail des traits encadrés de longs cheveux noirs et qui la dévisageaient sans mot dire. Sa sœur, décida-t-elle sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. De qui était Shura, elle ne savait rien de plus que ce qu’elle voyait de lui au quotidien et percevait à son sujet au travers du cosmos de son maître. Il lui semblait en tous les cas un homme droit et intègre, ouvert et franc qui n’avait pas grand-chose à cacher. Mais à se reprocher ?

Alors que les voix des deux hommes se confondaient en un brouillard informe derrière elle, elle se rapprocha encore un peu plus et ses doigts dont elle savait qu’ils ne l’auraient pas dû, touchèrent la peau froide de la morte, là, juste au dessus du poignet. A présent qu’elle se trouvait au plus près d’elle, Sybil eut tout loisir de détailler le dessin net et régulier des stries que la corde avait imprimé dans la peau du cou : elle n’avait pas dû souffrir trop longtemps, l’hématome n’ayant à l’évidence pas eu le temps de diffuser sous l’épiderme trop loin au-delà de la zone de strangulation. Néanmoins, en dépit de l’absence de toute manifestation de vie chez la forme spectrale qui continuait à se laisser observer, était demeurée l’empreinte d’une douleur sourde que la jeune fille ne pouvait pas ne pas percevoir, si ce n’était avec ses yeux, alors avec son cœur.

Mais alors qu’une soudaine sensation de brûlure glacée au bout de ses doigts l’incitait à les retirer du bras de la femme, celle-ci les rattrapa, d’un mouvement si rapide que Sybil se retrouva prisonnière de sa main sans avoir eu le temps d’esquisser le moindre geste. En un sens, ce n’était pas si mal : si d’aventure son maître, ou Shura, venait à se rappeler sa présence dans la même pièce qu’eux, il ne verrait qu’une gamine immobile et a priori captivée par quelque sujet probablement sans importance et qu’elle observait par la fenêtre à côté de laquelle elle s’était campée. Mais dans un autre… Elle banda ses muscles, les dents serrées et ses yeux plantés dans ceux du fantôme, sans autre résultat néanmoins que de voir l’emprise se resserrer encore un peu plus sur sa main. Il y avait une différence notable entre s’attacher l’attention d’un trépassé et se retrouver réduite à sa merci : en l’occurrence, Sybil était bien trop jeune et surtout trop inexpérimentée pour se dépêtrer de cette situation sans faire appel à son maître. Et donc Shura. A qui il faudrait alors _expliquer_.

Avait-elle laissé transparaître sa panique ou trouvé les ressources nécessaires pour s’affranchir de la poigne de la femme, toujours fût-elle qu’elle la sentit s’assouplir et avisa le visage hâve se troubler, comme sur le point de disparaître.

 _Non_   _!_ Protesta-t-elle mentalement, l’apparition récupérant un semblant de consistance. Elle voulait exprimer quelque chose, quelque chose qui était important, devinait Sybil qui, depuis le dessous de sa frange épaisse, suivit le regard de la femme en direction de Shura. Mais quoi ?

Son maître lui avait un jour raconté que la télépathie faisait partie des moyens de communication communément admis au Sanctuaire, mais qu’il en existait plusieurs niveaux, depuis le simple échange d’informations factuel que tout un chacun doté d’un minimum de cosmos était capable d’atteindre et d’user à loisir, jusqu’au partage sans limite de sentiments et de sensations auquel seuls les chevaliers d’or et certains chevaliers d’argent particulièrement puissants étaient capables de prétendre. Le jour où il s’était fendu de ces explications, Sybil n’avait pas manqué de noter dans sa voix une pointe de ce qu’elle avait décidé de considérer comme de la pitié : elle n’était toujours pas capable de percevoir la moindre pensée émise par autrui à sa seule attention – et donc exempte de tout parasite – au contraire de tous les autres apprentis rendus au même stage d’apprentissage qu’elle. Personne ne savait pourquoi, ni elle, ni son maître, ni même maître Mü qui considérait son cas avec circonspection à chaque fois qu’elle se retrouvait devant lui. Ce n’était pas qu’elle ne voulait pas : elle n’y réussissait pas, tout simplement.

Elle réprima un soupir de frustration : si elle en avait été capable, alors peut-être qu’elle aurait pu essayer de communiquer de la sorte avec la femme, d’autant que le Cancer lui avait aussi parlé du surmonde, indissolublement lié aux échanges de haut niveau, et des multiples formes qu’il était susceptible d’adopter en fonction de qui l’arpentait, et pour quelles raisons. Le Puits des Morts en était l’un des avatars, et que certains morts dotés d’un réelle force psychique fussent capables d’infiltrer la sphère des vivants par ce biais n’était pas à exclure. Or si cette femme était là, c’était que sa volonté était assez forte pour la retenir à ce niveau de conscience que Sybil était capable de percevoir contre toute attente, en dépit de son inaptitude à la télépathie. D’une façon ou d’une autre, elle pouvait communiquer avec elle. Elle le devait !

A dire vrai, elle ne sut pas, sur le moment, comment elle s’y prit. Tout ce qu’elle savait, c’était que cette femme avait besoin d’aide et qu’elle était la seule, elle qui la voyait, à pouvoir la lui apporter. Et aussi que ce fantôme-là ne lui voulait aucun mal. Alors qu’elle se concentrait sur une pensée qu’elle réussit à rendre unique sans pour autant être capable de la caractériser avec précision, ce qui se rapprochait le plus d’une voix éclata dans son esprit à la manière d’une bulle qui cessait de s’enfler pour se rompre tout à coup :

_« Je suis Imma. »_

La réponse ne disait rien à Sybil qui eut pourtant dans le même instant l’impression qu’elle était la seule à laquelle aspirait sa nuée de questions. Encouragée par ces trois mots qu’enfin elle percevait, elle voulut s’exprimer à son tour, sans succès. L’effort à fournir était si grand ! Les yeux agrandis sur l’apparition, elle ouvrit la bouche en désespoir de cause mais la femme secoua la tête lentement.

_« Dis-lui. »_

Lui ? Shura ? Un léger frisson courut entre ses omoplates comme la présence du Capricorne derrière elle ne lui avait jamais paru aussi prégnante. Que devait-elle lui dire ? Encore une fois les mots voulurent la déborder, dans ce qui serait immanquablement un cri d’hystérie, aussi se mordit-elle les lèvres jusqu’au sang : ce n’était pas ce que la femme voulait.

_« Dis-lui qu’il a tenu sa promesse. »_

Elle fut soudain infiniment proche de Sybil qui ne dut qu’à ses ultimes bribes de volonté, et à un élan qui ne devait plus rien à la curiosité mais bien tout à son souhait de répondre à la détresse de la femme, de ne pas reculer.

_« Et dis-lui… que je le sais. »_


End file.
